i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Zhao Wugang
For Chapter 8, see Zhao Wugang (Chapter). | Image = Zhao Wugang manhua.jpg|Manhua Zhao_Wugang_manhua_beast.jpeg|Beast Form (Manhua) | ImgCaption = Manhua | Chinese = 赵武刚 | Pinyin = zhào wǔ gāng | Alias = | Status = Deceased | StatusExtra = | KilledBy = Meng Hao | Cod = Copper Mirror | Age = 24-25 | Species = Human | Gender = Male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = | Friend = | Enemy = Meng Hao | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = | Occupation = Outer Sect disciple of Reliance Sect | Affiliation = Reliance Sect | Sect = Reliance Sect (disbanded) | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea = Ninth Mountain and Sea | Planet = South Heaven | Region = Southern Domain | Location = | Cultivation = 3rd Level Qi Condensation | Essence = | Combat = ~ 4th level Qi Condensation (in Were-demon form) | FleshlyBody = | Novel = Book 1, Chapter 5 (Mentioned) Book 1, Chapter 8 (Official) | Manhua = Chapter 7 | Book = 1 | Appearsin = 2 chapters | Quotation = You call yourself a scholar? Don’t tell me you were a scholar before you came here? Come, come, recite some poetry for your Elder Brother. Maybe you’ll lighten my mood and I won’t beat you and break your legs. | Speaker = Zhao Wugang | Book# = 1 | Chapter# = 8 | Introduction = Zhao Wugang is a minor character in [[I Shall Seal the Heavens|''I Shall Seal the Heavens]]. He is one of the strongest Outer Sect disciples in Reliance Sect. He is also one of the few who cultivates the Were-demon technique. | Appearance = He is defined to be fierce looking and often wears a cold expression on his face. Like the other outer sect cultivators, he too, wears a dark green robe. | Personality = Cruel and ruthless, he is widely known for having killed numerous Outer Sect disciples in the Public Zone. He is arrogant and cold. He is the type of person who ingratiates himself to people more powerful than him but looks down on cultivators who has a lower cultivation base than him. | Description = | Background = | History = He was first introduced when he tried to steal Meng Hao's medicinal pill and Spirit Stones. After failing to try to talk the latter into surrendering his belongings, he then resorted to force, a choice which he would ultimately regret. Meng Hao fled. Zhao Wugang then chased after him, transforming into a Were-demon after failing to outrun Meng Hao. After Zhao Wugang fully transformed bearing the image of a demonic beast, Meng Hao was suddenly struck with the idea of using the Copper Mirror as a last resort to defend himself. Unexpectedly, Zhao Wugang was suddenly struck with a strong surge of power that brought him unspeakable pain and injuries. Though in pain, he was unrelenting, cursing Meng Hao until his very last breath. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = His first name ''Wu (武) means "martial" or "military." Gang (刚) interprets into different things, including "strong" and "unyielding". (Source: Wuxiaworld) | MoreQuotes = ---- }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Killed by Meng Hao Category:Reliance Sect/Characters Category:Deceased Category:State of Zhao/Characters Category:Qi Condensation Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Southern Domain/Characters Category:Planet South Heaven/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Antagonistic